Last Second Shot
by Moonstar9981
Summary: *FINISHED* Darien a geek is offered a chance to be somebody with the help of Serena but Serena knows something that Darien doesn't. Will Serena reveal her secret or let him go to make him happy?
1. Default Chapter

  
Last Second Shot   
  
Prologue  
  
Feet pounded on the court, sweating bodies ran back and forth and shots were scored. The crowd cheered as the home team scored a basket. Everyone in the gym stood up to see the last seconds of the game. The away crowd yelled to get their players to rile and the home team to lose concentration. The score was 48-49 and the home team had the ball for the last seconds. The player in bounded to the star basketball player, the time ran down to 3,2,1 and the player let the ball flow out of his hands. Everyone held their breath as the ball flew in the air at a slow speed, hit the rim, shot up and then down it went through the net. The home crowd went crazy as the score flashed on the scoreboard, 50-49. The home players went wild and picked up the star basketball player on their shoulders. The chant was small until it thundered through out the whole gym. The basketball player gave a huge smile and a wave as the crowd called his name, " Darien, he's our man, if he can't do it, no can." Darien smiled and laughed when the players rushed him into the locker room to begin their celebration. They were going to the semi-finals and Darien had made the winning basket. Darien knew the most beautiful girl would be waiting for him when he would come out of the locker room. That girl would be none other than Leanne Morgan and she was the girl all the guys wanted to be with and she was his.   
  
Darien smiled until he was pulled away from his dream when the crowd cheered and he was pulled back down to earth. The home team did win, the score was 50-49, the star did get carried away, the girl was waiting but Darien was alone. Darien watched when Nick was carried away from the court into the locker room because Nick was the one that made the last second shot to win the game. Darien sighed when he spied Leanne wait around for Nick to go to the party was going on at someone's house. Darien wanted so bad to be the one she waited for but it would take a miracle for that to happen. Darien trudged to the locker room to hear everyone congratulate Nick on winning the game and basically sucking up to him. Darien covered a disgusted grunt before Nick came up to him and snapped the towel at his ass.   
" Dare, did you see that shot? I bet you're wishing you could have made it right? Dream geek, dream." Nick sneered at him. Everyone laughed at what he said and left Darien alone. No one wanted to be on the bad side of Nick and for some reason Darien had gotten to be the designated dummy. Darien hardly got to play because he was really bad and when he did, Darien could never make things go right. No one ever wanted to hang out with him because of the rep Nick had made for him. Darien shook his head before going to change back into his street clothes, getting on his nerdy glasses his parents made him wear, jeans that were a little to tight with his shirt tucked in neatly and his beat up jacket. Darien always thought if you were on the team, anyone could get a letter jacket but no one came to give him one. Darien moved out of the locker room and watched while the rest of his teammates got into their cars to head toward the house party that was going on. Darien knew he would never been accepted into the party especially with Nick there. He started walking back to his house alone with his shoulders hunched and ass sore.  
  
Darien got home and gave his parents a quick scoop on the game before heading toward his room. He stepped into his room and looked around. Books were neatly piled up on his desk, clothes here pressed and hung in the closet, his computer in the corner of his room and his bed made neatly right down to the last crisp. Darien gave a defeated sighed before getting ready for bed, the tooth brushing, and the flossing, relieving himself, the hair combing, wiping the glasses and finally the quick prayer. Darien lay in his bed, not making a wrinkle in his sheets and stared up at the ceiling, wondering why he could never be the one that everyone wanted to be with. Darien wished it could change one day for him and then fell asleep.   
  
Darien woke up the next morning, did his normal routine to get ready for school, went downstairs to have breakfast and left for the day. Darien got to school went to his classes until the lunch bell rang. He did the same thing every day, got his lunch bag out, sat by him self at a table; read a book and every single day the same thing happened to him. Nick and his buddies would fling some kind of gross food that would hit him squarely in the face. Darien gave a sigh before getting up from the table to head toward the bathroom, after he finished cleaning his face, he left out the door and ran right into someone.  
" I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."   
" That's okay, no harm done." A sweet voice drifted into Darien's ear. Darien glanced up and forgot to breathe when he saw it was none other than the girl of his dreams. Leanne Morgan the girl he dreamt about day and night, the one that stuck in his head never to leave his thought and the one that was just so perfect.   
" Ah, I-I-it was my fault." Darien stuttered. Darien groaned inwardly and mentally knocked himself for being so stupid.  
" Hey it's okay. Don't worry about." Leanne said.  
" Hey, you have something on your cheek. Let me get it off." Before Darien could move, Leanne's soft hand brushed at his cheek to wipe away the leftover food he still had on. Darien opened his mouth and shut it again, not saying a word.   
" Leanne, get your hand away from that idiot! As my girl, you won't be touching anyone and especially not that retard!" Nick yelled.   
Leanne gave Darien a soft smile before moving to Nick's side with a soft " good-bye."   
" If I ever see you by my girl again loser, I'm going to cream you." Nick threatened before turning around back to his table.  
  
Darien turned around in a daze, not believing that the girl of his dreams had touched him. He told him self that he was never going to wash his cheek again. After school, Darien walked down the street and into the local arcade. A lot of people hung out there because it was just the place to be and the bad part was that Nick hung out there too. The only part that Darien thought of though was the fact that if Nick was there, Leanne was going to be there too. Darien smiled at the thought of Leanne and her soft hands. Darien walked into the arcade and sat down. He picked up a menu but looked around it to see if he could see his goddess and yes there she was. Oh she was so beautiful and perfect, Darien drooled. He didn't see Nick come up behind him until he barked,  
" I told you little wussy, stop staring at my girl. So help me, I'm going to kick your ass here to china, right here, right now." Nick pulled back a fist but before he could swing forward a soft voice rang out,  
" There you are! I was looking all over for you to see what you wanted to eat. I completely forgot what you said and you disappeared from me so fast. What am I going to do with you?"   
Darien and Nick both looked at the girl that moved through the crowd and they just about dropped their jaws at the girl that stepped up. There looking like it was natural for someone like her to step up to find a guy like Darien was some beautiful blond with sky blue eyes, very long hair and a body that had all the right curves. She had her hands on her perfectly curved hips and tapping her feet impatiently. Darien opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, only some kind of squeak. The girl gave him a huge smile before moving up to him and taking his hands. She completely ignored the jaw slacken Nick and tugged Darien to stand up and follow her to a table in back of the arcade. Darien was completely stunned at what just happened and the girl that rescued him from Nick. Darien opened his mouth and asked,  
" Why did you help me out there?"   
The girl smiled and said softly,  
" Because you needed help."  
" Who are you? I mean what is your name and why would you help me?" Darien still stunned asked her.  
" My name is Serena and I told you, it looked like you needed help." Serena replied.   
" Why would you help a loser that looked like me?"   
" I see in your eyes that you need my help, more that just helping you with that macho slug back there. Why don't you tell me?" Serena asked softly.  
" I don't know what you're talking about." Darien resisted the urge to tell her.  
" Okay, if you're going to be this stubborn, let's do rock, paper, scissors to see if you will tell me." Serena bet him. Darien nodded and soon they were in a battle of wills. It seemed they were reading each other mind because for the fourth time it was the rock they both picked.  
" Okay let's do it again." Serena urged. They swung their fists up and down and then let the motion go. Serena gave a cheerfully shout when her hand showed paper and Darien's hand showed rock.  
" Okay I beat you, now you have to tell me. What is your name by the way?" Serena asked.  
" Okay, okay, you won fair and square. I'll tell you. It's Darien" Darien said defeatingly.  
Serena smiled gently and waited for Darien to start. He took a deep breath before he began,  
" That guy that you rescued me from was a guy named Nick. He's the star of the basketball team we're on and for some reason he loves to pick on me or well tries to beat me up for the hell of it. I think I'm in love with his girlfriend and he can't stand that. Her name is Leanne and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had dark brown hair that stops by her shoulders, pretty green eyes I could get lost in and a body that is very expressive. There are so many nights I wish I could be the star basketball player, the person who could make the last shot and win the game. The one who gets the girl and the one who gets picked up on the other players shoulder. I would give anything for that to happen to me but the thing is, it could never happen because I suck at basketball and I'm not that good looking. Man, I wish I could be different." Darien sighed and didn't understand the look that Serena was giving him.  
" Darien, what would you say if for some reason that dream might actually come true?" Serena softly said.  
Darien's eyes widen before saying,  
" How could you do that? I would do anything if it could actually happen."   
" It's going to take a lot of work but if you give me all you are then it can be pulled off." Serena said.  
" What's the catch?" Darien asked suspiciously. Nothing could be this good without a price.  
" I don't know what you mean." Serena replied.  
" I mean, what do I have to give you for you to do this for me?" Darien asked.  
" I can't tell you that until we can see if we can do this. You just have to trust me. I will tell you when you have everything you ever dreamed before okay?" Serena said sincerely. Serena held out her hand to shake and waited for Darien's reaction.  
Darien thought about it but the fact that this girl could help him to get what he wanted was to great to pass.  
" Yes I'll do it. I trust you not to screw me over then." Darien put in. Both of them shook hands and that was the start of something that would never be the same again.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Another story that came to my mind and just wanted to see if you guys liked it. Chapter 1 should come out soon for those who like the start of this story. Enjoy!  
Moonstar998   



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Darien and Serena sat under the cherry blossom in the park watching the ducks swim by in silence until Darien broke the silence.  
" Okay so how am I suppose to become a dream guy when I look like this?" Darien asked.  
Serena smiled and replied,  
" That's why I am here to help. By the time we get through with this, you'll be every girls dream guy." Darien gave a little dreamy smile until Serena burst out laughing.  
" What!" Darien asked defensively.  
" If you could have seen your face just now, I would have died of embarrassment if I even got caught with that stupid look." Serena laughed until her sides ached. Darien narrowed his eyes at her until she got under control.  
" It would be nice if you didn't laugh at me." Darien uttered.  
" Now you wonder why people make fun of you." Serena shot back. Darien gave her a confused looked but Serena didn't explain anything yet. She needed to explain everything to him when he was totally ready to take it in.  
" Okay let's begin. Darien how old are you and what grade?"   
" Why would that matter?"  
" Don't answer my question with a question. It sounds really lame."  
" Okay, okay, I just turned 17 and a junior."  
" Okay, this is what you have to do."  
" What?"  
" You will be the same nerdy guy when the basketball season ends."  
Darien didn't understand what Serena was saying at all.   
" I thought you said I would have everything I dreamed of."   
" Would you hold up! You didn't let me explain why I said that. Like I said, if you want that you have to trust me. Now that we have that understood, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted from some certain geek over there which I will remain nameless Darien." Serena started to say until Darien snapped back,  
" Why don't you get off my back! On second thought, why don't you just leave me alone you lunatic midget. I don't know how you found me but find some other gullible loser to do your bidding because I'm not going to stand here getting insulted by the likes of you. I had it, I don't need you to help me get Leanne, and I can't get her with someone else's advice. I don't need you, I'm outta here." With that, Darien turned his back on Serena and started to walk away from everything he has ever dreamed of. Darien couldn't understand how Serena was being so mean about everything. He was a guy that needed help but all she could do is stand there and rip him to pieces like the rest of them. True, she was telling him the truth but couldn't she have found an easier way to do it? Darien thought. He was never been so angry in his life, not when Nick would constantly pick at him, not when he saw Leanne go with Nick after the games or making out in the hallways and not even when people would give him a twirly in the bathroom toilets at school. This midget of a girl could rally him up like no other and Darien couldn't understand why she could bother him that much. Darien never in his life blew up at anyone but it actually felt good to defend himself to someone. Venting off steam lifted Darien off the ground and he didn't feel like some dirt off of someone's shoe for the first time in his life. Darien was in such a deep thought that he didn't hear the racket behind him until it started to soak through his ear. Darien looked back and realized that weird midget of a girl was causing that racket. Serena was clapping and jumping up and down like some kind of monkey looking for a banana. Darien started slowly walking back to where Serena stood acting like a monkey on a rampage. He waited for Serena to quiet down and wanted to know what had got her riled up.  
" That was great Darien!" Serena basically shouted.  
Darien gave her a confused stare before asking,  
" What was great? What did I do?"  
" Don't you see! That was so cool." Serena jumped up and down.  
" Okay, no you have me really confused and you better explain before I start walking away from you." Darien offered.  
" Step one to becoming the guy you want to be."   
" What?"  
" Never let anyone walk over you. Stand up for yourself and be sure of yourself." Serena pointed out.  
" Did I really do that?" Darien looked shocked.  
" Yes, that was so great! Don't you see that you're slowly starting to change." Serena put in.  
" Okay, now you have me hooked, what am I suppose to do now?" Darien asked. He was very intrigued at what this blond midget had to say. He had a feeling only she could provoke some kind of response from him and now he wanted to know what else she could do for him. This could get very interesting when the right things happen, Darien thought.  
" Well to be honest, we have to change your walk."  
" My walk? I happen to walk." Darien said.  
" That's the point Dare. You like your walk a little to much than most people." Serena replied.  
" I don't get your meaning, say it again please." Darien looked confusedly.  
" To say it bluntly, Dare you walk like you have a corncob up your ass." Serena shot out.  
" What! I do not walk like that."   
" Yes you do."  
" No I don't. I walk normal."  
" No you don't. You walk like a like an old granny. Oh wait never mind, old grannies walk with at least a hunch, you don't. Your walk definitely has to go somewhere and it's not going to be here." Serena pointed out.  
  
Darien shook his head but knew she was right. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long time when this was going to be over. Darien wondered what he was getting himself into.  
" Okay, try to walk like me." Serena directed. Serena slowly started to walk to the other side of the tree but with kind of a lazy slouch to it. Serena walked to the tree and then lazily turned around to walk back to him.   
  
Darien thought it looked pretty easy, so he started to walk to the tree. He walked to the tree, turned around then started to walk back to Serena. He stopped when he noticed Serena rolling on the grass with laughter.   
" What!" Darien asked defensively.   
Serena looked up at him but couldn't get anything out of her mouth at that moment. Serena opened her mouth, shut it, opened it and shut it again. She couldn't for the life of her get anything out at that moment.  
Darien waited patiently for Serena to say something and finally she calmed down enough to utter something.  
" That was the most pathetic walk I have ever seen a guy do. You call that a walk? It looked like some duck trying to wobble with crutches and it looked like it wasn't going to make it. That was just too funny to express." Serena exclaimed. Serena knew she was going to have her work cut out for her especially if he couldn't do something simple like walking.   
" What? I did not walk like that. I thought I did pretty good to be honest." Darien proudly said, puffing his chest out a little.  
Serena laughed again and got up from the ground.  
" You really want to know how you were walking? Here I'll show you." Serena started to walk to the tree just how Darien did it.   
Darien started to laugh at the picture Serena displayed, that girl was something.  
" I did not walk like that." Darien argued when Serena got back.  
" Yes you do and you know because if you truly believe you didn't walk like that, you wouldn't be giving me that stupid grin of yours." Serena shot back.   
Darien shook his head, he knew for certain Serena wouldn't lie to him and she was telling him the truth.   
" Okay, okay. How do you walk it again?" Darien surrendered. Serena gave him a smug smile before walking back to the tree again with that natural walk again. Darien stared intently at her, when she came back; he started for the tree. Darien thought he had it until he looked over at Serena and she shook her head with a laugh. Darien gave a sigh before starting over and over again. An hour passed before Serena jumped up with a yell.  
" Yes that's it! You by golly got it! Finally, finally, you did something right! Give a holler for my friend g-dollar! Heee just kidding, but give a yell for this fellow here, he knows how to walk." Serena excitedly yelled and soon people were stopping to stare at the very strange girl.   
Darien groaned and tried to hide in his hands but it was tough when Serena had them captured in her own. Darien gave the by passers a weak smile before moving the girl somewhere.  
" You are so embarrassing, do you know that?" Darien groaned at Serena.   
" See that is also your problem, you have to let things go and not make such a big deal out of it. Let it go and see how you feel. It feels great when you can be yourself, who cares if people are watching. Have fun and don't think too much." Serena explained to him.  
" I don't know if I can do that, that's not me Serena." Darien scratched his head with a hand.   
" In do time you will Darien, in time. Why don't we meet up again tomorrow, same place, same time?" Serena asked.  
" Okay, sounds good. Have a good night and see you tomorrow." With a wave Darien walked down the street to his house.  
" Bye Darien." Serena whispered. Serena looked up into the sky and knew even after a day, Darien was slowly starting to change. Serena closed her eyes and whispered a prayer that was blown into the slight breeze. Serena turned the opposite direction Darien had gone and walked alone back home. Serena didn't know if she could continue this but knew she just had to, for everyone's sake.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it. I'm sorry if it took a long time to get this out but the next chapter should be sooner to come out. Thanks for being patient!  
Moonstar998  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next morning, Darien started his day the same as always. At school he did his normal routine until the lunch bell rang. Instead of sitting at his normal table where Nick and his buddies would fling gross things at him, he sat under a tree that was close to the little lake by the school. Darien smiled inward to himself for breaking his normal daily habit while he ate lunch. No one bothered him with any smart-ass remarks or to toss anything at him. Darien felt a peace knowing he at last wasn't the person that people picked on, well no one could really find him, they were all wrapped up in their own lives to notice him. Darien skimmed the tables until he landed on the object of his dreams, the perfect Leanne. Out of all the people that were eating lunch, Leanne was the only one that stood out of the crowd, looking beautiful, calm and just so much better than the rest of their group. She was way to good to be going with Nick the ape. Darien touched his cheek while he remembered the soft touch of her hand when she brushed away the food. He just wanted to be her and was just getting impatient on how long this all was going to take for them to be together.  
  
With that thought in mind, Darien thought of the wacky girl that was going to make all of this happen. Darien had never knew anyone like Serena. She was loud, rude, very expressive, way to honest for anyone's good, and had to be the center of attention all the time. True she was cute than most girls but not beautiful like Leanne, no one could be like Leanne, Darien thought to himself. Darien felt sorry for the guy that Serena was going to be with or is going with this moment. There was something about that girl that he had a short temper with because one moment she could rallied him up but the next moment make him forget his problems the next. She was like a very difficult puzzle to figure out and right now, just thinking about trying to understand her was giving him a really big headache. All Darien wanted to think about was Leanne and the times they might spend together. The lunch bell rang and soon all the kids where filing back into the school to complete their day. Darien went through his classes with an opened mind, just thinking all the changes that could happen to him. Before Darien realized that he was in basketball practice, it was over just as quick. In the locker room, Darien wondered how he couldn't even know he was in practice but wrote it off as thinking of the future ahead of him. He left school to meet up with Serena under the cherry blossom tree and waited.   
  
Half and hour had passed and still no Serena, and Darien wondered why Serena was always late it seemed. He was getting very impatient; as he got up to leave he heard Serena call his name as loudly as she possibly could. Darien felt his cheeks flush when people started to stop and stare at the blond girl that was screaming some guy's name. They soon started to realize she was heading toward him and gave him a hard stare. They couldn't seem to understand why an attractive girl like her would be calling for a guy like him. They shook their heads disbelieving and continued walking on their way.   
  
Serena came up to Darien with a big hug but Darien gently pushed her away and asked,  
" Why do you have to be so loud? It's embarrassing."  
" It's fun to be loud. You should try it someday, you dud." Serena shot back at him.   
" Okay whatever. Now what do you have planned for us today?" Darien questioned her.   
" Now we're going to work on your language." Serena answered back.  
" What do you mean my language? I speak perfect words and never get anything wrong." Darien said smugly.   
Serena shook her head before laughing. This guy had no clue at all, men can be so clueless about things and they comment on me being brainless, Serena thought.  
" That's another one of your problems, no one speaks perfectly and you shouldn't be the first to start. Even old people talk with a little slang in their vocabulary. If you want to be part of the crowd, you have to talk like the crowd." Serena told him.  
" I guess whatever works but I don't understand why people have to speak slang to be accepted as part of the in crowd." Darien pointed out. Serena shrugged her shoulders before saying,  
" To be honest, I don't get it either. To tell you the truth, I like how you talk, it makes you and your personality."   
" Well if you like how I talk I definitely want to change my speech. Now on with the lesson." Darien told her bluntly.  
Serena's heart twisted painfully at Darien's remark but she gave him a forced laugh and smile before beginning their lesson.  
" Okay let's start off with, instead of " What are you doing?" it would be, " Hey man, what's up?" Serena started off. Darien nodded his head as if he understood.  
" Okay, give me something to get. I think I understand what you are saying." Darien said.  
" Okay how about this. How is everything at home?" Serena told him.  
" Okay I think I've got this one. Hey man, everything at your house okay?" Darien replied.  
Serena laughed and choked out,   
" No that was so wrong. It should have been " What's up (the guy's last name), how's everything at the crib?"   
Darien gave her a confused stare and asked,  
" Crib? Isn't that something for babies? I don't get it."   
Serena shook her head and mentally said to herself that's not the only thing you get. She looked at him before saying slowly,  
" Yes it is but that is a slang word for house. You have to keep an open mind and not think too much into everything. Here I'll give you some examples for you to think about, what's up, kewl, phat with a ph not an f, man, hella or helluva, kickin', slammin', sista, brotha and it can go on and on. Do you kind of get the point?" Serena asked.   
Darien nodded a little uncertain.  
" I think so. Would it be something instead of this, " That's a nice outfit, it would be that's a slammin' outfit or this is a phat CD." Darien questioned.  
Serena clapped her hands and happily said,  
" That's right. I think you've got it my man."   
Darien smiled then replied,  
" Not to sound mean or anything bit don't call me your man. Someone like Leanne might come by, hear you say that and get the wrong impression about us. Just to keep it safe."   
Serena nodded and said a small " sorry" before turning away. Just as she was leaving, she called over her shoulder,  
" Practice your walk and speech more and I'll quiz you tomorrow. Same time and same place, see you tomorrow." With that Serena headed the opposite of Darien.  
  
Serena stared gloomily out the window from her house. She spoke quietly to another person by her side.  
" It's getting so hard Mina. He doesn't want to give me a chance, it's always Leanne, he truly despises me but I guess that's for the best. Why does it have to end like this? I don't want to go through with this anymore." Serena painfully said.  
Mina put her arms around Serena and gently said,  
" I know Serena but it has to be done. You heard what they said and if we don't listen, bad things are going to start to happen. It's for the best." That night, Serena cried, wishing things could be different.  
  
Days passed and Darien was doing great. He couldn't believe all the things he was learning from Serena, as planned when the basketball season ended, Darien was still warming the bench. The basketball team had yet to win a state championship. Now this is where the fun starts to happen, Darien thought to himself.  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
I know this is a short chapter but the next chapter should be longer. Thanks for the people that reviewed the story!   
Moonstar998  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
Darien couldn't believe all the time that had passed. It was already the end of May and school was out in 2 days. The school year just flew by with Serena and him together, well technically not together, together. They seemed to spend more and more time together, that it was just natural they always did things together. Darien felt a little sad knowing that Serena wouldn't always be there especially when him and Leanne and him could be together. Darien got a bright smile on his face when he thought when the time would come that he would finally have a chance with Leanne. Everything would be so great; greater than what he was feeling with Serena by his side. Darien was for certain that would be it.  
  
Darien strolled over to the park when him and Serena normally met and of course Serena was late. Ever since that first day, it seemed Serena made it a point to be late and loud. He couldn't understand why Serena always had to be loud; everywhere she went or even where is he went for that matter. People always looked at her whenever she talked but Darien had to admit she could bring the sun wherever she went. Darien sat down and waited for Serena to make her appearance as usual. Tick, tock, tick, tock, Darien was getting bored waiting and waiting for Serena, so he started to count the clovers he could see. Darien was slowly going out of his mind until that very moment he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Darien's eyes widen at what he saw, he couldn't believe it. There in the patch of grass and clovers was one single, greenest of green clovers was a four leaf clover. Darien gently picked it from the patch and bought it to his eye level. He inspected it carefully and couldn't believe how shiny and beautiful it was. It reminded him of something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Out of all the drab blades of grass, millions of three leaf clovers was this one four leaf clover that stayed perfect, out shined all of the rest of them and avoided to get stepped on, now that was unbelievable, Darien thought in wonder. Darien closed his eyes and decided to make the wish that was tradition if you were the lucky person to find a four leaf clover. Darien took a moment before he wished for the one thing on his mind.  
" I wish my true love will walk into my life this moment and be with me forever." Darien whispered. Just as he finished his wish, there was a very loud disturbance close to where he sat. Darien opened his eyes and noticed two people that caught his eyes. One was the beautiful Leanne sitting very quietly on a park bench, reading a book and then he found the source of all the commotion, he rolled his eyes, of course it was Serena.  
" All you guys have to do is reach for the stars and you can do anything you want if you put your heart into it." Serena laughed before she walked away from the group of children that were badgering another little kid for being to small. Anyone could be anything they wanted to be if they had the heart to want to become it. Serena smiled when she spied Darien with that annoyed expression whenever she was late. She loved it when he got like that then he seemed more confident when biting off her head. Serena just wished things could be different with them. She wished it was her he would look at with love but it wasn't. He wanted Leanne and Serena wanted him happy. Serena needed him to be happy. Serena stared longingly at Darien but then she noticed whom he saw, Serena tried to keep the hurt inside but it was so hard for her to do. Life was never fair, Serena thought. Serena forced a smile and walked up to Darien.   
" Serena, you won't believe this. Come on, ask me what you won't believe." Darien told her.  
Serena smiled to see Darien so excited about something and asked,  
" Okay, what happened?"   
" Well, since I was waiting for the slowest person I know to meet me, I was looking at the grass when I found the greatest thing. It was a four-leaf clover! I decided to make a wish since it's tradition, well I wished for my true love to come at that moment and she did. It was Leanne! Oh man, I'm starting to sound like a girl." Darien groaned but couldn't help the huge smile on his face.  
  
Serena wanted to wipe the smile off her face and cry but gave Darien the biggest smile she could muster.  
" That's great Darien! It's a sign." Serena told him.  
" Do you think I should go and talk to her?" Darien asked her.   
  
Serena smiled and answered,  
" I think you should Darien. What can it hurt?"   
Darien gave her a big smile before quickly turning away to head toward Leanne.  
  
Serena gave a sad smile before whispering a good bye that was swept away in the wind and turned to fade into the background.  
  
" It's all set. Today is the day they'll get together, he'll get his wish on making the last shot, be the big man with the beautiful girlfriend on his side that he will love forever and he'll forget about me. It hurts so bad Mina." Serena cried into Mina's shoulder.   
" I know Serena. I know but this is supposed to happen. We can't make them mad or we'll suffer the consequences, they warned us. I'm so sorry Serena. I wish this could be different. I know you love him Serena." Mina hugged Serena.  
Serena looked tearfully at Mina before whispering,  
" Yes, yes I do love him but I can never be with him." With those last words, Serena broke down and the two figures slowly left the room never to vacant that certain bedroom again. Memories of the two blondes faded into the back of people's mind.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it. I'm sorry if it took a long time to get this out but the next chapter should be sooner to come out. Thanks for being patient!  
Moonstar998 


	5. Chapter 4

5 Years Later  
  
  
A figure with messy black hair, deep blue eyes and tall lanky body sat under a tree overlooking the lake with a deep thought on his face. Darien couldn't believe that basketball was almost over. Time had flown by and he didn't understand where it had gone. He was a senior in college and his basketball skills zoomed up his senior year of high school. He didn't know if his life was headed in pro basketball but he definitely knew he wanted to be a big part in someone's life. He had a certain feeling that he was waiting for someone but couldn't understand who since he was dating Leanne but lately he wanted more than just the life of a big party. After practice, Darien headed outside to go to his dorm room before the party that night. He still was the neat freak since high school and the brain he was deemed in school but for some reason he was accepted as one of the most popular guys in the college. Then there was a nagging in the back of his mind making him wonder what had caused his change from nerd to stud. Not that the term rang true, he was very much true to his girlfriend Leanne but he felt something was missing in their relationship. She was everything but not quite, since lately it seemed that all she cared about is being at the big party or on the arm of the popular guy. Darien felt a little sick of being popular, all because of basketball. He wanted to be liked for being him and no one seemed to see that side of Darien. Darien couldn't understand what was wrong with him; he just felt emotional tired of being someone he felt he was not. Darien went to lay down for a couple of hours before he had to pick up Leanne. A few minutes after, Darien nodded off to sleep.  
  
  
" It's fun to be loud." Darien tried to look to find of the person speaking but couldn't see anything since there was so much fog. Darien felt his mind and body connect to an unknown source that spoke true. The fog started to clear out but he still only saw the outline of short blonde, his eyes started slowly to focus on the eyes that looked up into his and felt a jolt run through his body. He couldn't make out any of her facial features but he noticed the sky blue eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness. He wanted to know why someone could look so sad and lost.   
" How come you look so sad?" Darien quietly asked. The girl's voice wrapped around him like warm silk when she answered. It came to Darien that all of a sudden he felt complete for the first time in his voice, just listening to the voice. Darien felt like this girl, the girl with the sweet voice, didn't care if he was the star or popular, she seemed more compassionate than conceited.  
" I lost the most important person in my life. I miss him so much."   
" Did he pass away?"   
" No, he just forgot about me." The voice broke when she answered.  
" How could anyone forget about you?" Darien questioned her.  
" It just wasn't meant to be." The voice slowly faded and grew further and further away from Darien.  
" No! Don't go!" Darien yelled but was lost as the girl faded into nothing.  
  
  
Darien woke up with a start. He wanted to know that girl in his dream that seemed hurt and lonely. He felt he could make her laugh and deep in his heart, he felt he already knew her. It didn't make any sense; he knew a lot of girls but the one in his dream he knew just like his very soul. He didn't believe in soul mates because he seemed content with Leanne but he truly did believe that the girl who held that tender voice was his soul mate. He wanted to find that girl but another problem was that she seemed to love someone else very much. Darien truly didn't know what to do, did he want to stay with Leanne and be content or be with his soul mate and feel complete.  
  
  
As the days passed, Darien just couldn't keep his mind off that voice and that's when the problems started to grow. Leanne seemed to have a short fuse because everything he said seemed wrong to her.  
" Do you want to see a movie or hang out at Billy's house?" Darien asked her.  
" No, I don't want to do that. I want to go shopping." Leanne informed him.  
" Well if that's what you want to do, go ahead."   
" No, I want you to go with me too! I don't trust what you do on your own. Are you shacking up with some bimbo Darien?" Leanne demanded.  
Darien stared at her and didn't understand what has gotten over her. He knew that Leanne knew that he was very faithful.  
" What are you talking about Leanne? I can't believe you asked me that. I have been true to you and always will be." With that said, the argument escalated into a huge fight and both people went home without each other. That day, things went down hill for them. Leanne got more and more angry with him and Darien got more and more withdrawn. Darien knew that he couldn't keep up with this anymore. Leanne didn't seem to want to do anything with him, always accused him with being with someone else and finally he may seemed selfish but he wanted to be happy. He knew what he had to do.  
  
  
" Leanne I don't think we should be together anymore. If we were truly in love with each other, we wouldn't fight like cats and dogs. Love isn't about hate or material things, it's about wanting to be together and the feelings you have for the other person. We just don't have it Leanne, we really never did. It was always about whom looked good with whom. I want something more Leanne. I want love." Darien quietly told her.   
Leanne looked at him and laughed snidely,  
" Darien, you are such a pansy. Love doesn't exist, and you don't have to worry about breaking up with me. I wanted to drop your ass a long time ago but it wouldn't have looked good since you were the most popular guy in school. I just don't understand how you got to be that guy since you were such a huge geek with nothing better to do but drool over me, you were a loser before and you're a loser now. Have fun in founding something that you will never have geek." With that said, Leanne tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away from the relieved Darien.  
  
  
Every single night, Darien got more and more restless because his dreams and thoughts were occupied with the girl with the sad blue eyes and sweet voice. One night Darien couldn't take it anymore and decided to go for a long drive and stay the night on the out skirts of another town. He didn't know where he was headed but he was going to see where his car would take him.  
  
  
About two hours before Darien decided to stop at a little restaurant to get something to eat before he continued his journey and noticed that it was pretty busy inside. He was debating on if he should go in or not but his stomach decided for him as it rumbled. He went in and sat in a little booth to wait for the waitress. He took in the surroundings, there wasn't much to it, just the basic little restaurant and noisy crowd. Off to the side he noticed a big burly guy grabbing a short blonde, his face was getting red and the vein in his neck were bulging pretty big. Darien gave an inward whistle and felt sorry for the girl that the guy was venting on. People moved in Darien's eye view and he lost track of the couple, he hoped that nothing bad would happen to the girl. Just as Darien was getting annoyed for waiting so long, the waitress was in front of him with a pad in her hand. Darien looked into the menu and gave his order before looking up at the waitress. Darien froze at what he saw, the waitress was writing on her pad until she looked straight up at him.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
Other than all of that I hope that you enjoy my story and hope you like it.  
  
Hoped everyone liked this chapter and thanks again for the reviews.  
Moonstar998 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Her blue eyes were teary and red but Darien noticed the very thing that kept him up day and night, the sadness that filled them. Darien opened his mouth but the waitress beat him to it.  
" I'll get that order in for you as quickly as possible." She gave him a small smile before hurrying away.   
  
Serena basically ran into the kitchen and sought out Mina, after having the run in with the boss about breaking more dishes again Serena was not expecting the person that occupied her mind day and night.  
" Mina!"  
" Serena what happened? What's wrong?" Mina asked.  
" It's him, it's him." Serena repeated with a look of shock on her face.  
" Who Serena?"   
" Darien" Serena uttered the one word that plagued her for the last five years. The only one she ever loved beside Mina that was.   
" Are you sure Serena? Was it really him or someone that looked like him? I know you still miss him." Mina quietly asked her.  
" I am for sure Mina. I know it's him, if you don't believe me, go out there and look for yourself." Serena pointed out. Mina slowly went to the door and peaked outside to skim the crowd until it landed on the subject they were speaking of. Mina's eyes grew huge, it was him, she turned back and excitedly asked Serena,  
" Serena, why do you think he's here? I thought once we did our jobs, we would never see a person we had to help ever again. They are suppose to forget about us and that should have been the end of it. We would never run into that person again. Oh no Serena, what if we did it wrong?"   
" I don't know Mina, I don't know what to expect now. To be honest whatever the consequences are Mina, this was worth it to see Darien one last time before they decide what to do to us." Serena quietly told her. Mina smiled and nodded. Mina didn't care what the punishment would be for them, she was happy that Serena was finally since she left Darien five years ago. They were both prepared for what was to come.   
  
Serena took a deep breath before heading out with Darien's food. She was torn between happiness and sadness. Serena felt happy knowing Darien was out there but sad because he didn't remember her. Life was so strange. No one knows what happens one minute from the next. Serena picked up his order, took a deep breath before slowly walking to his table. Her heart gave a little flutter just seeing him so close again. Serena set the food on his table and gave an inward gasp. He was so handsome but the thing that got her was how his personality came to life with a shine. Serena just knew he was the same Darien that she first met in high school. The same person that was down to earth that she fell in love with. Serena knew it just like she knew what was in her heart. Serena knew no one could ever take the place in her heart that was Darien's. The one place that no one could ever touch and make her leave behind. Serena would cherish this moment for the rest of her life. Like a snow globe that made one perfect moment, this was Serena's perfect moment. The noise of the crowd, the smell of food and the sweet picture Darien made sitting there, she would pull it close to her every time she was going to be lonely in the future. It was so right that Serena took a deep breath to hold her tears at bay, it was the way he looked, the way he smelled and the soft smile that he gave her. Serena wished with all her strength that Darien would remember her but remember her in a good way. She didn't want him to remember her as the obnoxious girl that was loud but a fun loving person he wanted to be with. Just as she turned away, Darien caught her hand with a firm grip. Serena glanced at him surprised until she saw his face, his face filled with love. Serena was definitely confused. That was definitely something that she was not expecting.  
  
Darien knew her, he knew her as if she was his own soul. Call it insight or whatever anyone wanted to, Darien didn't care. He knew she was the one that was always in the back of his mind, the one that let him go to be with Leanne. The one that made him see who he was in the beginning, not just a geek but something that deserved so much more that what he realized. The girl that sunshine was based upon, Darien couldn't believe he didn't remember her, he couldn't explain any of it but he told himself that he was going to do a lot of making up for not remembering. She was the one he was waiting for. The one that made his complete and happy, he was certain. His love, his Serena.  
  
  
" Serena, wait, don't go." Darien whispered. He didn't want to let go, fearing she would disappear again from him.  
  
Serena stared wide-eyed at him before whispering,  
" Darien? You remember me?"   
" To be honest for some strange reason I forgot but something in the back of my mind kept on remembering Serena. Forgive me for not remembering what you were to me. If you don't want to talk to me I understand but if you could, please give me a chance. I love you Serena. I love you." Darien spoke the truth. He held his breath, waiting her reaction and regretted what he said when he saw the tears fall down her face.  
" Please don't cry Serena. I'm sorry I said it too soon. I should have waited but I couldn't. I fear if I didn't say it now, I won't see you again. You can pretend I didn't say anything but long as you stop crying. Please Serena, you don't have to say it back to me since you don't know me that well, I didn't mean to force it on you." Darien hoarsely told her.  
  
Serena couldn't believe what she just heard. He loved her! Serena wanted to jump, cry, laugh and all the other crazy emotions that were going through her right now but she picked the crying. Before she could say anything, Darien scooped her into his arms and walked out of the door.   
" Darien! What are you doing!" Serena screeched but held on to him laughing.   
" What does it look like Serena? I'm sweeping you off your feet." Darien told her seriously. Darien held her close and softly told her,  
" I know it's all of a sudden but I'll go slower if you want me too. I just wanted to tell you-"  
" I love you too Darien." Serena whispered in his ears.  
" that I don't want to let you go. What did you say?" Darien looked at her.  
" I said I love you too Darien. I always have and I always will." Serena smiled at the look of astonishment on his face and slowly inched her lips until it met his. The kiss was the most perfect kiss Serena could have wished for. It curled her toes, gave her stomach a tingling feeling and had her heart pounding but most of all; it was out of love for him and her.   
  
Darien pulled her close and whispered,  
" I want you until I die Serena and even after."   
" I do too Darien but there is something you must know." Serena looked up at him with tear filled eyes.  
" What?" Darien asked her, hugging her closely.  
" It wasn't meant to be Darien."  
" What do you mean?"   
" I don't have much time to explain but we were not meant to be, they told me. I was suppose to bring you and Leanne together forever and if I didn't, they were going to punish us. Now that you told me you loved me and left Leanne, they're going to take me Darien. I don't know what they are going to do but they won't let me be with you. You were suppose to be soul mates with Leanne but somehow it was mixed up and I got the cord Darien. The cord that connected you to Leanne was given to me on accident. I knew this when I helped you from the start Darien, they made me help you get Leanne because they knew it would hurt me so much and it did Darien. I hurt so much when you looked at Leanne with love but I knew we weren't meant to be. They're going to take me away Darien. I just wanted to tell you that loving you was the biggest part of my life. You kept me going through the years but now it's going to end. I don't regret anything I did because it gave me a chance to see you Darien. My friend Mina is inside the restaurant, please go check on her Darien. We were on a mission and we failed; now we have to pay. Go inside Darien and look for Mina. She's blonde with an orange bow in her hair. You'll find her Darien but you have to find her now. Please find her and keep her safe." Serena desperately told him.  
" Serena what are you talking about? I can't leave you like this." Darien started.  
" Please Darien go. Find her please." Serena cried.  
" I will Serena but when I come back with your friend, can you explain more?" Darien looked at her before giving her a deep kiss. Just as he walked away, Serena cried out,  
" I love you Darien, remember that."   
Darien looked back with a smile and responded,  
" I love you too Serena and you better believe I'm going to remember." Darien walked through the doors of the restaurant to search for Mina. He never saw Serena faint onto the cold ground because if did, he would have caught her but he never did.   
  
He wanted to hurry because he wanted to get back to Serena. He didn't understand anything that Serena told him and hoped she was going to explain more when he found her friend. Darien looked into the kitchen and found the girl with the blond hair and orange bow.  
" Mina?"   
Mina turned around and surprised to find Darien.  
" Darien, what's the matter?"   
" You know who I am?" Darien asked her uncertainly.  
" Well yes, Serena talked a lot about you. Wait where is Serena?" Mina asked sharply.  
" She told me to find you so I left her outside." Darien explained.  
" No! Oh no, please oh please." Mina ran out of the kitchen with those words and out the door.  
Darien ran after her, not understanding why Serena and Mina were so anxious about something. He ran outside and stopped suddenly. There on the ground was Serena. Mina was next to her, crying and saying something about why just Serena. Darien didn't care what she was saying; all he cared about was Serena. He ran over to the still body and kneeled next to Serena.   
" Serena? Serena! Please answer me Serena." Darien begged her.  
" Why did they just take her? Why?" Mina rambled.  
" Mina! Call the ambulance." Darien demanded. He didn't acknowledge when Mina left but the ambulance was there in a split second and taking Serena.  
" Wait, let me go with her. Please I need to go with her."   
" Are you relations to her?"   
" I'm her boyfriend."   
" Fine, hop in." The ambulance roared away all the while one friend wanted answers and one heart broken male praying desperately for the safety of his soulmate.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
Here's another part for you guys to read. Thanks for the people that reviewed my stories. I think one more chapter should finish the story. Hope you like it,  
Moonstar998 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
Every single night, every single day, Darien sat with Serena but her condition never changed. The doctors were stumped when they couldn't find a cause of Serena's conditions. Endless tests were being performed, endless of doctors were being brought in but nothing changed. Serena's life was on the verge of life or death. Mina explained to him what Serena was talking about before she fell unconscious, he felt all the heartache Serena went through and wanted to beat himself over the head for what he caused her. He still went to school and played basketball but he still was with Serena every possible second. Mina told him a lot about Serena that he wished he learned when she was with him before. Darien couldn't believe how dense he was to not realize what a beautiful girl Serena was inside and out. He learned she was 20, her favorite food was spaghetti, her favorite animal was a rabbit, her favorite perfume she wore vanilla and she had a small mini picture of him that she kept close to her. Darien wished silently to whomever was listening, to watch over Serena and have her come back to him.  
  
3 months later  
  
" Darien this is the biggest game of your college career, you have to play. Serena would want you to play." Mina argued with him.  
  
" I can't Mina. I can't leave her in the hospital alone." Darien told her tiredly. Him and Mina have been arguing back and forth the last couple of hours because she wanted him to go play the last game but he didn't even have the urge to play like he usually did.  
  
" If not for you Darien, then do it for Serena. She knew you loved basketball and basically gave her life to see you get succeed in it. Do it for Serena, Darien." Mina knew that was a low blow but she knew Serena would want him to play. Serena still hasn't moved or anything since that day but the two people that loved her most still had hope that she would wake up soon.  
  
" I know Serena did that for me. Right now I would give anything to have her sit up and push me to the game. I know I owe Serena this and every other things she asks for me when she wakes up. I guess I will play but soon after the game is over, I'm coming back to the hospital then." Darien firmly told her.  
  
" That's all I ask. Good luck Darien." Mina watched and what she saw filled her eyes up with tears every time she saw him when he had to leave Serena.  
  
Darien bent down and gave a gentle kiss on Serena's lips; pushed back a strand of hair that fell onto her forehead and whispered a sweet I love you in her ear. Darien turned to Mina and gave her a small smile before heading out he door, before he completely walked out, Darien turned back and told Mina,  
" Watch my girl for me okay Mina?" Darien smiled when Mina nodded her head and then walked out of the room. Darien went back into his dorm room to grab his things for the game but knocked a book by accident on the way out to the door, which caused it to fall on the floor face down. Darien picked it up and put it back on the desk and turned to walk out the door when something caught the corner of his eye. Darien turned back and moved closer to the object. Darien's eyes widen when he saw what it was. Still as perfect, beautiful and green when the day he picked it was the four-leaf clover. Darien had forgotten that he had put the clover in the book just to keep it safe. Darien gently picked it up and noticed not one of the leaves had a wrinkle on it. Darien thought back to the time he picked it up and slowly recognition dawned in his eyes. That day, he wished for his true love to come, she did. There were two people that came that exact moment, the first person he saw was Leanne and the other one was the person he was waiting for, Serena. He knew why he never forgot her, she was his soul mate for one but the wish had given her a protection barrier from being erased from his memory making sure he never forget her, just teasing his mind with her memories. Darien ran out of the room and ran to the hospital. He burst into the room, making Mina jump from her spot.  
  
" Darien! What's wrong? You scared me to death." Mina almost yelled.  
  
  
Darien gave Mina a huge smile before going over to Serena. He kneeled on the floor and took Serena's hands in his. Then he started to talk.  
  
" Serena my baby, I finally know the reason why they didn't take Mina. That day you left me with Leanne, I forgot about Mina and I was suppose to forget about you too but fate didn't plan everything out. You see Serena, that day, five years ago, I told you I found a four leaf clover, I made that wish for my true love to come to me and be with me forever, that was my one true desire. I thought it was Leanne because I saw her first, obviously fate thought so too but someone had other plans. I saw two people there that day my sweet Serena, Leanne and my one true love, you Serena. That clover protected your memory from being erased from me. Fate never thought about the clover Serena, I found the clover that day and changed everything. Don't you see, you will always be with me, no matter what fate decides. I have you and they're not going to take you away from me. Do you hear that fate; I'm not letting you take her from me. I love her and I will always love her. As the other end of fate, I demand that Serena come back to me. I am destiny and destiny is me. I make my destiny and I chose Serena. Serena is my destiny and as my destiny, she is stronger than you are. You can't harm her anymore and never will ever again. The fates may have a hand in other people's lives but not mine. I will not let you cut the string that holds Serena's life or our love. So find another person to play with because you fate no longer play apart of ours. Please Serena come back to me, I love you." Darien closed his eyes and let the tears fall, not noticing that some of the droplets fell on Serena. Darien looked tenderly at Serena being standing up and facing Mina. Without a word, Darien left to finish the game that Serena was meant to finish.  
  
Feet pounding, sweaty bodies elbowed each other for the ball and time was wearing thin. The score was 65-67 and the home team was losing, the clock showed 10.5 seconds left of one of the most important games of their lives. Each crowd got louder, players on the side stood up to see the events of the game, scouts watched from above and Darien felt the adrenaline rush when one of his team mates stole the ball and quickly passed it on to another player, the clock showed 5.8 seconds and then the ball flew into Darien's hands. Darien ran and knew it was all or nothing and as the clock ran down, 3,2, Darien released the ball from his hands from the 3-point line.   
  
Everyone held their breath as they waited, time seemed to stand still. Bounce, the away team yelling the ball to miss, bounce, the home team yelling the ball to go in and one last bounce. The crowd erupted in cheers, the last bounce said it all, and the ball went in. Darien gave a forced smile when his team rushed to him to congratulate the outcome of the ball game but Darien couldn't feel the win because he wanted to celebrate with Serena smiling, laughing by his side. He saw Leanne walking to him and rolled his eyes at the sight of her. He couldn't believe how much time he had wasted on her but the past is something you can't change.   
  
" Darien!" Leanne squealed as she ran to rush into his arms but a figure stopped her with a jerk.  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you." The blonde said.  
" Get off me bitch and find your own man." Leanne growled.  
Darien couldn't believe who was holding back and quickly said,  
" Mina what are you doing out of the hospital?"   
" Something happened Darien." Mina started.  
" Is Serena okay? She's not gone is she?" Darien asked frantically. Before Mina could reply, his teammates bellowed to get his attention. Darien turned and stood frozen at the sight that greeted him. There on the pair of two of the tallest guys on the basketball team shoulders was none other than the most beautiful sight Darien has ever seen. Serena with a huge smile, Serena waiting for him after the basketball game, Darien felt his face grow huge with a smile before moving over to the guys. No one noticed Leanne stomp away with a pout on her face like no one remembered her.  
  
" I see you got a growth on your shoulders guys, is coach running you to hard?" Darien joked but couldn't take his eyes off the sweet girl that had a blush on her face.  
" Well since she was so short and couldn't see, we decided to give her a boost.   
She needed to congratulate her man on winning the game although it was I that passed you the ball. Well what are you for? Go ahead and aren't you going to do your normal tradition on giving Serena a kiss for winning the game for you Shields, since we know you have no talent and if it wasn't for her for the last five years, you would be benched. Remember to come to the party at my house unless of course you guys want to be alone as always. By the Darien, how come I have never seen that blonde before? She's cute, invite her too. Remember Serena, if you ever get tired of Darien, we're available to date. I'm surprised you can actually put up with for this long, five years, that's a long time." Andrew told them. He gave them all a grin but before he could turn away, Mina walked up to him and held out a hand.  
  
" I'm Mina you loud mouth bonehead. I wouldn't miss your party for the world, so why don't you show me where you live and we can get to know each other better because I want to see if you're worth sticking around." Mina bluntly told him. She received a laugh from anyone within hearing distance; she gave a wink to Serena before walking away with Andrew.   
  
Darien looked confusingly at Serena and gave a smile when she launched herself in his arms.  
" I've missed you so much Serena but I don't understand. 5 years? I only remembered you a few months ago, so how can it be that we have been together for 5 years?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena smiled before saying,  
" It was the clover Darien. Destiny won. We've been together since we saw each other for the first time. I think gradually our memories will come back but let's not worry about the past. I want to build our future and love in the present. Fate didn't have a choice because what you said was true. Destiny is stronger than fate and I love you so much Darien, always and forever." Serena put her arms around him.  
  
Darien tightened his arms and gently said,  
" Yes, I'm not going to worry about what happened in the past. We're together now and lets keep it that way. I love you Serena for all eternity." Darien bent down and gave Serena a kiss filled with love and promise. That night was filled with remembrance and the rest of their lives were filled with love and the future. They knew that fate decide a path a person to follow but if destiny decided to steer you in another direction then everyone knew destiny was always stronger. Fate and destiny are the only ones that can play with a person's life and each day Serena and Darien thanked destiny for saving them.  
  
  
Disclaimer, I do not own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with anyone who does so Naoko, DiC, Kodansa, and everyone else who does own Sailor Moon.  
  
I finally completed the story. It took awhile but I'm so happy I finished it! Thank you for all the people that reviewed the story!  
Moonstar998 


End file.
